Calvin and Hobbes' Minecraft News
by Golden Keyblade
Summary: Kind of an experiment for me. Welcome to Calvin and Hobbes' news program: "Where Minecraft stuff comes first and the rest comes never!" In this episode, we celebrate the release of 1.2!
1. Episode 1: Snapshot 12w04a

**Calvin and Hobbes' Minecraft News **

Episode 1: Snapshot 12w04a 

**A/N: I do not own C&H or _Minecraft_. I think that's clear to everyone. Also, please leave feedback on whether or not you think this story is a good idea. If you like it, I'll continue it for as long as the game goes on! If not, I'll still keep going and you don't have to read. **

* * *

><p>The lights came on, revealing the makeshift studio. In fact, it was a bedroom with a large logo behind it. This logo showed a stone block with a diamond sword stuck in it. The logo had clearly been drawn in crayon and by a person who did not have very good drawing skills.<p>

Sitting behind a news desk *cough-bed-cough* were Calvin and Hobbes. Calvin was wearing a clip-on tie and a jacket, though his hair was as messy as ever. Hobbes had a cowboy hat and looked as if he definitely didn't want to be there.

"Hello," said Calvin, grinning at the camera, "and we welcome you to the first episode of our brand new program _Calvin and Hobbes' Minecraft News_, where _Minecraft_ stuff comes first and everything else comes never! I'm your host, Calvin, and this is my co-anchor Hobbes!"

"We wanted to have this episode out sooner," said the tiger, who obviously hadn't wanted to get the episode out at all, "but Golden Keyblade's internet has been shut off since Thursday."

On the screen, a photograph of a player standing deep in a jungle biome appeared next to Calvin, whom the main camera (and, in fact, the only camera) had zoomed in to.

"Today," said Calvin, "we will be focusing on the new weekly snapshot released by Mr. Jens, a.k.a. Jeb at Mojang. This snapshot is a biggie, so hold onto your hat!"

Instantly video footage appeared onscreen. The voices of Calvin and Hobbes narrated what was going on. The first clip in the lineup showed a player walking through a jungle biome, in search of an ocelot.

"Perhaps the most anticipated feature," said the voice of Calvin, "is the grand revealing of the mysterious jungle-exclusive mob: the ocelot! The skittish cat slinks around in jungle biomes and actively avoids the player. But this kitty has one weakness: fish."

"That's right," said Hobbes' voice. "Like tasteful real-life cats, the ocelot is hungry for tasty fish. If you have fish in your selected spot, a whole lot of patience, and the time you need in order to stand still in the jungle, the ocelot will come right up to you and allow you to tame it."

"Once you tame the ocelot," said Calvin's voice, "the mob's skin will change to become an ordinary housecat, in the same way that a wolf will become a normal dog after it is tamed with bones. And similar to how wolves are able to breed as of the previous snapshot, you can mate two ocelots and get kittens!"

The footage began to change, showing the details that were being described. From here out, Calvin and Hobbes' voices came in alteration, starting with Calvin.

"The ocelots aren't the only update to the game in this snapshot! As you can see, a new surface structure has been added: DESERT WELLS! As of yet we don't know exactly what their purpose is going to be; perhaps they're signs of a lost civilization, perhaps they will be the portals to a desert dimension, or perhaps they're just ruins and are just to give the desert some variety."

"Thank you, Calvin. Think mob behavior needed a bit of tweaking? Well, look no further! Jon, the newly hired AI specialist at Mojang, has apparently been working overtime on his projects. Not only did he code the shyness behaviors of the ocelot, he's also given mobs in general a better code! Perhaps most noticeably, that annoying behavior where any mob behind a fence would try to jump over it when you had wheat in your hand, has been removed! However, there is a dangerous new set of behaviors for monsters: both zombies and skeletons have much better path-finding behaviors and flee into darkness or water when the sun comes up! Beware of the dark, because the monsters won't just stand there and burn anymore."

"Thanks, Hobbes. It's time to give a report on the new items! The first one is, obviously, the Spawner Egg for the ocelot. The second: jungle trees now drop their own kind of saplings! These saplings can be grown separately or placed in a 2x2 formation to grow a giant tree! Third is the flaming hot Fire Charge, which can be shot from a dispenser to give you Blaze-like power! Finally is the highly useful Bottle o' Enchanting, which allows players to level up while playing in Creative Mode, making enchanting possible. And now to Hobbes with the final details."

"Thanks, Calvin. Well, there are just a handful of tiny details left to cover in this snapshot. Firstly, language files have been slightly updated, probably to fix some typos and bugs. Second, the Dispenser and oak sapling textures have been slightly modified. And finally, vines now slow down a player while they are being walked through."

The camera cut back once again to the large news desk *cough-bed-cough*.

"Well," said Calvin, "that's the end of the snapshot for this week, but don't leave yet! We've still got another piece of exciting news for you!"

"Yes we do," said Hobbes, looking down at a piece of paper. "Jeb was asked in a recent interview what the future holds for _Minecraft_. Jeb responded that Mojang would keep on adding stuff to the game, including tools, mobs, blocks, and other stuff to build and have fun with."

"So as we can see," said Calvin, "Jeb clearly has plans for _Minecraft_ now that he's taken charge! Whether this new statement means certain possibilities forbidden while Notch led the development team, such as sharks or obsidian tools, will now become possible remains to be seen. One thing is for sure, however: those who like to play with mods may be in for a treat."

"Indeed," said Hobbes. "Jeb says that he and his team are currently making it easier both to design and to install mods. Maybe soon we'll have a folder we can simply drag mods into, the same way as with texture packs. Right now, we can only speculate."

"Well, quite a news-packed week!" said Calvin, who was now looking right at the camera. "As you have heard in this episode, we have a lot to look forward to in version 1.2 and beyond! And when those updates come out, _Calvin and Hobbes' Minecraft News_ will be there."

Calvin and Hobbes began reading their papers, and the screen faded to black.


	2. Episode 2: Snapshots 12w05a and 12w05b

Episode 2: Snapshots 12w05a and 12w05b 

The black screen began to dissipate, replaced with the shot of Calvin and Hobbes' news desk *cough-bed-cough*. Calvin grinned at the camera.

"Good day, fellow Minecraftians, and welcome to the next episode of _Calvin and Hobbes' Minecraft News_, where _Minecraft_ stuff comes first and the rest comes never! Today we will be covering the first snapshot of February: snapshot 12w05a! We've got paranoid Creepers, smart villagers, and more!"

The image cut to a shot of a player running away from a Creeper. The voices began to alternate based on what the clips showed.

"It looks like players have an all-new reason to stay in their houses at night," said Calvin's voice. "What everyone has dreaded has finally come to pass: the Creeper has been given the same pathfinding improvements as both zombies and skeletons! In addition, when you walk out of range of a Creeper's line of sight, it stands still but continues to watch you! Creepers just got creepier!"

"Thanks, Calvin. Well, Creepers are going to be even more of a pest than they currently are. But don't worry: as a way of balancing out this overpowered AI system, Mojang has given Creepers a new weakness: they're scared of cats! That's right: Creepers now run away from tamed ocelots! It looks like Mojang has come up with another genius method of getting people to do stuff off to the side. And I must say, it makes sense: cats can be terrifying, even to Creepers!"

"Thank you, Hobbes. Creepers aren't the only changes in this snapshot. Other mobs have also received behavioral alterations. For example, villagers are now a lot smarter! In the daytime they roam around, but at night they avoid other mobs by going inside their houses! And since they can now open and close doors, they can keep those hostile mobs out of their homes!"

"And that's not all: other mob behaviors are different. The recent snapshot that removed mobs' tendency to jump up and down to get over fences failed to take into account a vital detail: Nether Brick fences! Well, that detail has now been taken care of. Ocelots can now be told to sit, and you can now tame them much more easily."

"Thanks for that, Hobbes. And now finally, here come the other, more minor updates. Lava now has sound effects, and experience orbs make a slightly higher bell sound. The rather amusing glitch wherein Abandoned Mine Shafts that were cut by ravines would just float there has been fixed so that Mine Shafts now bridge out across the ravines. Mojang has made various edits to the language files, and they claim the files now have '50% less profanity'. And lastly, Mojang seems to have changed its mind on the Bottle o' Enchanting concept, because enchantments in Creative Mode no longer require experience levels!"

The video cut back to the news desk. (I'm not going to even try to make the *cough-bed-cough* joke again.)

"Well," said Calvin, grinning at the camera, "that's all for this update and-"

Suddenly Calvin turned and looked at someone out of the camera's view. His eyes widened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a breaking story," he said. "According to our field reporter, Mojang has released a second week 5 snapshot, 12w05b! The details are arriving at our studio now." And even has he spoke, a sheet of paper printed out from Minecraft Wiki landed on the desk.

Calvin examined the papers. "According to this story," he said, putting the papers down, "the second snapshot was due to an unforeseen glitch in 12w05a that caused the shift-click command to only produce one of a crafted item, even if excess was provided. Other changes are that cats can now be told to sit if right-clicked with an empty hand, and after you die the menu buttons do not become available for a few seconds to prevent accidentally exiting to the menu."

"However," said Hobbes, "we have news of a strange glitch: according to unconfirmed reports, Ghasts are frozen in place throughout the Nether! For reasons as yet unknown by this news station, Ghasts are frozen in place and entirely unable to move in 12w05b."

"Well, this has been quite a busy day for news," said Calvin, wiping sweat from his brow. "Well, we'll see all of you soon, most likely for 12w06a! See you then!"

Calvin and Hobbes began reading their papers, and the screen faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, I don't know who the "field reporter" is supposed to be. He's probably an OC I'll introduce in a later story.**


	3. Episode 3: Snapshot 12w06a

Episode 3: Snapshot 12w06a 

The black screen began to dissipate, replaced with the shot of Calvin and Hobbes' news desk. Calvin grinned right at the camera.

"Good day, fellow Minecraftians, and welcome to the next episode of _Calvin and Hobbes' Minecraft News_, where _Minecraft_ stuff comes first and the rest comes never! Well, Valentine's Day has come again..."

"And our lead anchor has his sights set on a particular female reporter," added Hobbes.

Calvin mouthed something at Hobbes that looked a bit too much like "shut up". He turned back to the camera. "As I was saying," he said, "as we all know, Mojang loves all of its fans. So as a way of telling us that, they've given us a bit of an early Valentine's Day present: snapshot 12w06a, with quite a few changes! And at the end, as our present to all of you, we'll be discussing another interesting piece of news a lot of people have been waiting for!"

The gameplay clips, and Calvin and Hobbes started to commentate in alteration.

"First up," said Calvin as a player ran into his house to get away from a zombie, "zombie AI has received its latest improvements- improvements that, believe it or not, render it mildly threatening! First of all, they attack NPC villagers, so it's a good idea to have some Testificates around, if only to lure the zombies away. But the real change is something much more sinister. How many people have fled indoors at night to get away from pursuing monsters? Probably a few. Well, it turns out Mojang hates it. First they made it so that you can't sleep if there are monsters nearby, and now they have pulled out another little change: zombies can actually break down doors! Now to our reluctantly-hired reporter Susie for the... details."

Susie's voice cut into the audio. "Um...thanks, I guess, Calvin. Well, you heard it here: zombies now have enough power to break down wooden doors! Not only that, they are now sufficiently intelligent to know when you're behind a wooden door and break it to get to you! Of course, breaking down doors is only for players on Hard difficulty or if you are playing on Hardcore Mode. On Easy orNormal, they'll attack the door but are unable to break it. There's currently a glitch wherein zombies are able to break down iron doors, but that will be fixed in the full 1.2 release. Now... back to you, Calvin."

"Thanks for that, Susie. (Slimy girl.) Anyway, next on the changelog is the increased intelligence for Testificates! That's right: villager IQ is slowly but surely increasing. We still don't know when they're going to be able to do official NPC stuff like provide quests or trade with players or stuff like that, but at least they're getting there. First, the bug in our last snapshot, 12w05b, in which Villagers can actually open iron doors as if they were wooden ones, has now been fixed. As we've already mentioned, zombies now attack not only the player, but villagers as well, so the Testificates are able to flee from zombies. They'll also now socialize with other villagers and even with other passive mobs, and they go inside if it's raining!"

"Well," said Hobbes, "we've certainly got a lot to look forward to with villagers. Well, we now continue onward to changes to the newest and my personal favorite mob in the game: ocelots/cats! It seems cats now have sound effects at last! They can now purr, meow, cry, hiss, and they're even able to howl! And on the subject of sounds, wooden doors now have new sounds when zombies attack them!"

"And speaking of doors, we've got some bug fixes to double doors! Previously, a glitch with double doors meant that doors that were supposed to open when a pressure plate in front of them was stepped on closed instead. Now doors have been fixed to properly detect whether they are open or closed. Sadly, this only applies to double doors made after you've installed this patch, so you'll have to take apart your doors if you want to fix them."

"Thanks, Calvin. And now for perhaps one of the most exciting changes of this snapshot: rare loot drops for mobs! If you kill a zombie, skeleton, or zombie pigman, they have a chance of dropping something other than their usual- and rather boring- drops. Zombies can drop iron ingots, an iron sword, an iron helmet, or an iron shovel; skeletons can now drop a bow or even an enchanted bow; and zombie pigmen can now drop a gold ingot, golden helmet, golden sword, or maybe even an enchanted golden sword!"

"Well, we've reached the end of the major changes. It looks like this is as good a time as any to move onto more minor changes. Water has been changed so that mobs move slower through water than before: the most noticeable part of an improvement to mob movement in water. Snowmen, or Snow Golems as they are known in-game, will now take damage from rain and water. (Really wish that happened to the Snow Goons.) And pressing the F1 key on the keyboard now disables viewing the hitboxes for blocks."

"And now, last but certainly not least, we have made it to the bug fixes. Some of the fixes are good: skeletons, cats, ocelots, zombies, and wolves no longer spin around in tight circles when they stand on non-full-height blocks; and that pesky SMP bug where Monster Spawners wouldn't display the correct mob they spawn has now officially been fixed at last. However, some fixes are less fortunate: the convenient glitch where two mobs that accidentally attacked each other would begin 'in-fighting' is now removed, so no luck there. Other fixes are Creepers can no longer explode after you've killed them, and the aforementioned preventing of villagers opening iron doors."

The camera left the footage and returned to the desk.

"That's all we have for snapshot 12w06a," said Calvin with his customary camera grin. "But by no means is it the end of the episode! We've got one more piece of news that we left for last! You see, Jeb recently posted a photo which has a lot of people very excited!"

The screen cut to a still shot of a photo, which showed a huge tower stretching above a jungle biome as seen from the ground.

"Along with the picture," said Calvin's voice, "came a caption from Jeb reading, 'Default world height is likely to be increased very soon'. That's right: what Notch said was forbidden is now an acceptable proposal! And world height increase is one of the top requests! However, Jeb has stated that even if world height is increased, there will not be any changes to terrain generation. So those of you looking for a high mountain to scale will sadly disappointed. But people who build towers are undoubtedly delighted by this sudden news. Beyond that, people have now been given new hopes that things forbidden under Notch's term of office (for me, sharks and obsidian tools) may be on the way."

The screen cut back to the news desk.

"Well, I hope you found this episode helpful," Calvin said. "So until we meet again for snapshot 12w07a, have a happy Valentine's Day, a fantastic Lincoln's birthday, and a wonderful _Stupid Mario Brothers_ Season 5 premier! Until then, I'm Calvin, this is Hobbes, and good night."

Calvin and Hobbes began reading their papers, and the screen faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you're wondering, Susie only got hired because Hobbes wanted her on the show and hired her without telling Calvin. How did Susie see Hobbes? That's a question I'll probably get around to answering shortly after the Sun goes out. Until then, keep wondering! **


	4. Episode 4: Snapshot 12w07b?

Episode 4: Snapshot 12w07b (?) 

The black screen began to dissipate, replaced with the shot of Calvin and Hobbes' news desk. Calvin grinned right at the camera.

"Good day, fellow Minecraftians, and welcome to the next episode of _Calvin and Hobbes' Minecraft News_, where _Minecraft_ stuff comes first and the rest comes never! Today my co-anchor Hobbes and I will be focusing on the newest snapshot: 12w07b! But before we begin, Golden Keyblade would like to apologize for making this episode basically a full week late; he was just caught up in the vacation."

The screen cut to the clips showing the news footage.

"As you've probably heard," said Calvin, "the biggest news this week is that Mojang has finally increased overall world height! That's right: you asked for it, you've got it! World height has now been doubled from 128 blocks to the new grand total of 256 blocks! Sadly, however, the new system does not include any changes to terrain; but that just means you now have a new 128 block chunk to build your ultra-tall towers in!"

"That's right, Calvin," said Hobbes's voice. "The new world height is part of a new world format system the staff at Mojang have named 'Anvil', which in 1.2 will take over from the current program, 'McRegion'. The details are too complicated to go over at this time, but there are two major features other than world height: total block ID's have been increased to 4096, and biomes will no longer be altered by new updates that change terrain generation."

"Thanks for that, Hobbes. Well, it looks like those out there who like to build adventure maps now have lots more space to build in. Back on the ground, the villagers are now getting some most interesting updates. Now we'll go to our field reporter Susie Derkins for details."

The scene cut to a shot of an NPC village. Susie began to speak.

"Thanks, Calvin. Things are getting intense here in the NPC villages. With the upcoming zombie siege feature for 1.2 already in production, villager populations might take a severe dive fairly soon. Villagers are dealing with this new threat in two different ways: they will soon have some new form of defense, although what that may be is not known at this point; and, more interestingly, villagers now reproduce to replace killed villagers, as well as to fill houses. I can say in all honesty that baby Testificates can be a rather startling sight. Back to you, Calvin."

"Thanks, Susie...I guess. It looks like villages will be a lot more interesting in the near future. But for now, Jeb has given us a feature many people have been wanting for quite a while now: redstone lamps! That's right: lamps which can be turned on and off using redstone power are now a part of the vanilla game! These lamps, made with redstone and one glowstone block, will be very useful in adventure maps and for special creations."

"Thank you, Calvin. Well, that's about it for the major updates, and so now we've come to the minor changes. The rather helpful glitch in which Ghasts in the Nether became unable to move has since been fixed. The remaining mobs have now been moved into the new AI system which, until recently, had only been used on skeletons, zombies, and the dreaded Creepers. Light calculations in multiplayer are now performed client-side, rather than by the server, as a way of preventing certain lighting glitches. And finally, it is now a lot less likely to get a rare item drop from a hostile mob, so good luck on that front!"

The scene returned to the news desk.

"Well," said Calvin, "that's it for snapshot 12w07b! I don't know exactly what happened to 12w07a, but I assume it was just glitched or something. Well, we'll see you later, I assume on snapshot 12w08a!"

There was a loud noise off-screen, as if the closet door had just banged open. Golden Keyblade ran onto the screen with no warning.

"And once again," he said, "I am sincerely sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out."

"How do you keep getting in through my closet?" exclaimed Calvin in confusion.

Golden Keyblade ignored him. "Believe it or not, I do want to make you all happy. I just got distracted what with the week of vacation at all. It isn't often I get the chance to go a whole week without doing anything. I will try to make sure these episodes come out on time, especially if they've got something particularly exciting, like this one."

And with that, the Author strode off the screen. A few moments later there came the sound of the closet door once again closing.

"Um...okay," said Calvin, not sure how to finish. "Uh, I guess I'll...see you later or something."

Calvin and Hobbes began reading their papers, and the screen faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I am entering Calvin's room through his closet...but I'll never tell you how! *trollface***


	5. Episode 5: Snapshot 12w08a

Episode 5: Snapshot 12w08a 

The black screen began to dissipate, replaced with the shot of Calvin and Hobbes' news desk. Calvin grinned right at the camera.

"Good day, fellow Minecraftians, and welcome to the next episode of _Calvin and Hobbes' Minecraft News_, where _Minecraft_ stuff comes first and the rest comes never! Today we will be covering the long-anticipated snapshot 12w08a, with robots, slimes, and stairs!"

The screen cut to a shot of a village, with a metal-like creature walking through the streets.

"As you can see," said Calvin, "the largest new feature in this update is IRON GOLEMS! These big mechanical Squidwards are the long-expected villager defense system; during they day they simply roam around the village, but at night these ancient robots use their strong metallic arms to send zombies, spiders, and even Endermen flying!"

"That's right, Calvin," said Hobbes's voice. "Not only do Iron Golems defend the helpless Testificates; they have also made iron a renewable resource! Slaying one of these guys- rather difficult, since they have 50 hearts each- yields three to five iron ingots, as well as occasionally one or two roses. This rose is the same rose which Iron Golems give to Testificate children on occasion...which is apparently some kind of reference to some anime film called _Laputa: Castle in the Sky_. Whatever."

"Well, it looks like village-hunters have a new target. But that's not all in the snapshot: there's an intriguing new change which promises to deliver amazing new architecture for custom maps. That new arrival is...upside-down stairs! That's right: by standing under a block, you can now place stairs upside-down! This has already been shown to create arches, new staircase designs, and more! Currently we can't have upside-down slabs, since Jeb and the staff of Mojang are currently working on bug fixes for the possible release of 1.2 in a couple weeks."

"Thanks, Calvin. Now it's time for something that we don't have very often: an accidental release! That's right: in snapshot 12w08a is a feature that Jeb and the staff intended to keep quiet! This feature is new camera controls. To be a bit more specific, F6 now allows you to 'stick' to the view camera, allowing you to appear to phase into blocks by the use of other commands; F9 will freeze the camera in place, allowing you to see the player model rotating whilst in 3rd-person mode; and scrolling the mousewheel will rotate the back, left, forward, and right directions. Meanwhile, Y, H, U, O, I, K, J, L, N, and M also control the camera in a few ways, and holding down two related keys, such as Y and H, will reset the view. Once again, this feature was included in the snapshot by accident, and Jeb says they will most likely be removed in a future snapshot."

"Thank you for that report, Hobbes. Well, now it's the time for the minor updates. A few bugs in cave generation have been fixed. There have been many changes to lighting and world generation, including making flat, exposed stone and lava pools more common on the surface. The End now generates properly- a fix of a bug in 12w07a in which only the spawn platform and the dragon would appear. Redstone items and torches can now be placed atop glass, though for unknown reasons they still cannot be placed on the sides of a glass block; this is most likely a glitch. And finally, there have been changes to the splash text in the main menu, and a few Canadian stereotypes have been removed, including a message which said 'Go camping with your buddies, eh?'"

The camera returned to the news desk.

"Well," said Calvin, "this minor update certainly has a lot of potential. Perhaps we can hope for more utility mobs like the Snow Golem and Iron Golem in the future. As has already been stated, 1.2 may be released within a couple of weeks or so. And once it gets released, _Calvin and Hobbes' Minecraft News_ will be there."

Calvin and Hobbes began reading their papers, and the screen faded to black.


	6. Episode 6: 12 Update!

Episode 6: 1.2 Update! 

The black screen slowly began to dissolve, but instead of the classic news desk, Calvin and Hobbes were standing in front of a brightly painted banner which had the numbers "1" and "2" on it, with a period between them.

"Hello once again, fellow Minecraftians!" exclaimed Calvin excitedly. "It's a very exciting time here! We here at _Calvin and Hobbes' Minecraft News_- where _Minecraft_ stuff comes first and the rest comes never- are proud to present a new full update to _Minecraft_: version 1.2! That's right: all the snapshots from 12w04a to 12w07b are finally all in a big bundle of an update! Since we've already reviewed all the snapshots, let's just look at the newest features."

The screen cut to a shot of a flat-grass map with lots of slimes in the background. A man began to build with Circle Stone Brick.

"As you can see," said Calvin's voice, "there is now a new building block available in creative mode: Circle Stone Brick! Currently there is no way to obtain this block legit in Survival Mode, but Jeb and the team are probably working on it. This is an impressive addition, and shows promise for adventure maps, particularly with other aesthetic tweaks to the game, such as stairs and slabs now being placeable fully upside-down!"

The clip cut to a shot of an iron golem.

"And as you can hear," said Hobbes, "iron golems are now a little more interesting: they have their own sounds! If you listen closely while he walks, you can hear a noise very similar to when other mobs walk on cobblestone, no matter what he's walking on! And if you hit him, he starts to make a noise that sounds somewhere between a metallic banging and a wild animal roar! And when he hits mobs, it makes a whooshing sound when his arms fling them into the air! It's some impressive sounds indeed!"

The clip changed again. This time it focused on a man at the border of two biomes.

"Another interesting new change involves the skies of Minecraftia," said Calvin's voice. "In 1.2.3, a mini-update which was released to fix a glitch in which those now-smart zombies and skeletons didn't burn in daylight, the sky will now change colors depending on your biome! In the desert it will appear completely blue, but in taiga biomes it will be slightly purple-tinted! The rest you'll have to find out all by yourself..."

The clip cut to a Snow Golem in the Nether.

"A final tweak involves Snow Golems," said Hobbes. "It's always seemed rather unrealistic that mobs made of all snow are able to walk through the Nether as if it was totally natural. Well, Jeb thought so too, and he's fixed it! Now if you build a Snow Golem in the Nether, it turns red and dies soon after!"

Suddenly, the video cut to a clip of a strange temple in the desert.

"But just as intriguing as what's been added," Calvin's voice said in a mysterious tone, "is that _wasn't_ publicly put in the game. Hidden deep in the texture files are two brand new block textures, both of which seem to be some kind of sandstone carved with hieroglyphics. One has a set of four carvings, which seem to depict a human, a creeper face, an eye, and a Slime respectively. The other is some odd brand of face made up entirely of lines, with two large eyes in the middle. Could this mystery block somehow be tied into the mysterious desert wells? Could some kind of new dungeon or pyramid be on the way? Only time will tell..."

The camera cut back to Calvin and Hobbes in front of the 1.2 poster.

"Well, there you have it!" exclaimed Calvin. "You've got a new update to play with! And now, so as not to keep you from playing it any further, farewell!"

Music began to play, and the screen faded to black.


End file.
